


Where we Love

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> 'They say that when you lost something or lose it all, you just move on without hesitation. That isn't like me. I am more than that, but I am not a god, or a mere human. I'm a monster, a titan who rampages without doubts of killing titans and might hurt others. I've already lost both of my parents and now what?' A what would happen fanfic after ch. 62. Levi X Eren. Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there is some spoilers and what if. Anyway, nothing much to say but enjoy and see you later!

Historia and Eren were rescued by their friends from the ruined chapel. They heard that the the Survey Corps was free from execution and that Hanji was our new Commander, which was exciting and all, but when they were asked what happened in the chapel, it went downhill. Mikasa cried when she heard that her adopted dad died as the others apologized for Eren's lost. He couldn't handle it so he went to his room and rest. 'I hate this war, I hate that my friends and family that we love so much die in front of us, and I hate having to be known as a monster because of my titan powers. What more do I have to see so bloody and hell?' He thought. Eren thought about it so much about this that he didn't know that Levi came and saw him as a mess.   
"You look like you want to hurl." He said, "What's wrong? You left quickly when your friends were gonna apologize about your- oh."  
He knew why I left in a hurry, because Eren is grieving for his father's death. He saw him turn around and looked at him."It was my fault that he died.", Eren said in a shaky voice.   
"It wasn't your fault.", Levi replied fiercely.   
"It is, because I ate him."  
He stared in shock at what he just heard from Eren." What?"  
"I was a normal titan when I ate him, not knowing it was him after he injected me with what gave me titan powers."  
Levi's mind clicked when he remembered Hanji telling him that titans are trying to Eren because of his powers and to be human again.   
"You didn't know, so it wasn't your fault.", Levi urged.  
"But it felt like I know that I did it." Eren said bluntly, "It feels like I should've-"  
He was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist and pulled him into a hug from Levi. "You are not going to die on my watch Eren, because we will be with you, especially me." Levi said softly, "Because I love you."  
Eren was stunned at what he just heard. 'Levi confessed? Oh my god.', he thought. Without hesitation, Eren pulled in and kissed Levi. Levi gave into the kiss, knowing that Eren loves him too. "I love you too Levi.", he said as he broke off the kiss but not the hug. "I will always be with you Eren, as family.", Levi said. It was a promise that he will never break, for that he has someone to love.


End file.
